happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keepin' it Reel (SSS version)
Roles Staring *Flippy Featuring *Gary *Sweezy (Skunk) *Conspiracy *Mustard *Queasy *Squeaky I Plot A happy Flippy settles into a seat in a movie theater, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Sweezy is eating popcorn, but does so quite loudly. As Flippy calmly beckons the young Sweezy to be more quiet, Gary enters the theater, arms full of snacks and drinks. He accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Flippy to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Evil Flippy. Immediately, Flippy goes over to Sweezy, who is now drinking soda from a straw. He laughs evily, then Sweezy is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. He flails silently as Flippy comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing Sweezy apart. Next, as Queasy stands by the popcorn machine, Flippy laughs and grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Queasy screams as Flippy holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theater (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Flippy chasing Mustard before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Mustards scream. Then we see Flippy strangling Mustard as Gary watches on in horror. Then we see Flippy clubbing Gary in the face, using Mustard's body as a mace. Finally, we see a lifeless (debatably) and bloody Gary and a decapitated Mustard lying on the ground. By the projector, Conspiracy backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Flippy pops up from behind the projector, breathing heavily, and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Conspiracy's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Conspiracy's bloodshot eye is displayed. His pupil moves around the screen as he screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear squeaking. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Squeaky sits in his seat, angrily throwing popcorn at the screen. Flippy emerges in the row of seats behind Squeaky. As the episode irises out, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that Squeaky probably didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers. Deaths *Sweezy is torn to pieces by Flippy, using Sweezy's theater seat. *Queasy's brains are popped like popcorn when Flippy holds her head over a flame. *Gary is killed when Flippy whacks him over the head, using Mustard's body as a mace. (debatable) *Mustard is decapitated by Flippy. *Conspiracy's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. *At the end of the episode, Flippy sneaks up on Squeaky, and there is a cracking sound off screen. It can be assumed that Squeaky got his neck snapped, then died. (death not shown) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:Articles in need of images